


A surprising birthday present

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [20]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey can't believe that he is not just dreaming





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, chocolate fudge

Full of mistrust Casey stared at the box in Zeke's hands; this was a stupid joke, wasn't it? Zeke Tyler, the king at school, didn't care about anyone else but himself, so, why should he remember his birthday?

"You will regret it when you turn this down," Zeke told him and finally, the curiosity prevailed over the wariness.

Casey was greeted by the yummy smell of chocolate and fudge when he opened the top of the box; chocolate fudge, his favorite sweets, and he couldn't resist any longer.

"Homemade," Zeke said, grinning like a Cheshire cat,"only for you, geek-boy.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
